What Happens Next
by Jeepster25
Summary: One-shot of Callie and Arizona. Arizona is curious about what Callie is writing.


Sooooo...I've been out of the game for a bit. This one-shot was to kinda help me get back into the groove of writing, as well as kinda give a glimpse, through Callie and Arizona, what's been going on in my life. Letting you guys know that I haven't forgotten about you and that I'm eager to continue my writing, but sometimes life happens...and it's important to embrace it. It's super short, but I hope you like it :)

* * *

"What are you writing?" Arizona asked, peeking around the bedroom door and seeing Callie biting on her lip and staring away at her laptop.

Callie was startled by Arizona's voice and practically jumped out of the bed, grabbing her laptop before it slid to the ground. "Geeeeez, Zona…you scared the crap out of me!" she grumbled, getting situated again and pulling the laptop back up.

"Calm down grumpy pants, geez, I just wanted to know what you were up to. I haven't seen you in hours, baby." she pouted, walking further into the room and perching herself on the edge of the bed.

Callie ran her fingers through her hair and leaned over to give her fiancée a quick peck before turning her attention back to her laptop.

Arizona glanced over at the Word document that only had a few sentences typed on it. "What are you writing?" she asked again, leaning over the brunette.

Callie pulled the laptop away and placed it on the empty spot next to her in the bed. She rubbed her face with both hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "I've been trying to write the next chapter of my story for months, and I just can't get it right," she grumbled, looking up into her loves blue eyes, who was staring patiently back at her.

"Why are you stressing about this? Writing is supposed to be fun."

"I know, but I feel bad…it's been a really long time since my last update…like a really really long time, Zona. I never intended to leave my readers hanging for this long." Callie looked away from the comforting blue eyes and pulled her laptop back to her lap. "Two sentences, Zone, TWO!"

"You've been busy, baby. Work's crazy, and it's not exactly like we have the most normal relationship. You have to travel a lot for us to be together, plus the language lessons, homework, travelling back home for work, time difference, Skype dates…it's a lot, baby." Arizona kicked off her slippers and laid alongside Callie, resting her head on Callie's shoulder and bringing her hand up to slowly trace her finger around a hardening nipple. She couldn't help herself when it came to her fiancée's boobs. She grinned when she heard the brunette gasp. "Plus…we've both been a little preoccupied," she whispered, still making slow circles over her fiancée's black T-shirt. "It's not like I've been writing that much either," she shrugged, not troubled at all. Spending time with her fiancée was more important than any story.

Callie sighed and laid her hand over the blonde's to stop her motions. "It comes easier to you, though. I feel like you can crank a chapter out in no time, where as for me, it takes months."

"You just have to be in the right frame of mind, baby. It's just as hard for me. Plus adding all the wedding planning, and reception stuff…it's taken a lot of time, love. We'll get back into it. I promise," she said, tilting her head to kiss behind her love's ear. "I can't wait to read your next chapter."

Callie groaned and stared at the whiteness of the empty page. "How's your writing going? I've noticed you've gotten a few update requests yourself," she grinned, playfully poking the blonde in the side making her squeal.

"Calliope!" she squealed, jumping off the bed and then diving back onto the brunette, accidentally closing the laptop as she pinned her fiancée with her body. "I've updated wayyyyyyyy more recently than you! And I have multiple stories going on! You're just lazy!" she joked, leaning down to tickle the brunette's neck with her nose, knowing she was extremely ticklish there.

Callie squealed and tried to wiggle out of the blonde's iron grip. "Okay okay okay you win!" Callie screamed, shrugging her shoulders trying to block the blonde's attack. She loved playful Arizona, but her neck was her kryptonite when it came to tickling. "Fiiiiiine! You win! I'm lazy," she conceded, trying to blow the hair out of her face from their rough housing.

Arizona giggled and leaned down to peck the most amazing plump lips in the world. "And never forget it," she snickered, as she released the brunette and tucked herself back into Callie's side and replaced the laptop back to her lap. She opened it and eagerly clicked back onto the Word document that her fiancée had been struggling with for hours. "Now, I can't wait to see what happens next."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :) Hopefully I'll get my mojo back and get back to DRIVE ;)


End file.
